1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to the field of indoor location based information systems.
2. Background
Typical location based information systems depend on global positioning systems (GPS) to determine a geographic location and a remote database that contains information associated with a particular geographic location. However, GPS receivers generally rely on navigation signals broadcasted by satellites orbiting the Earth. Therefore, such receivers require an unobstructed line of sight to the satellites in order to provide reliable location information. Thus, GPS is typically used to establish locations in outdoor environments only and may not be suitable to indoor locations. However, indoor positioning systems (IPS) have been developed to locate and track objects within indoor environments, such as office buildings. Such systems generally use various wireless transmissions, for example, infrared (IR) or ultrasound signals, for location and tracking purposes.
However, existing solutions for indoor positioning require sophisticated infrastructures be deployed within an interior space of a building. For example, these solutions may require special wiring be installed in the building and/or an architectural analysis of the interior space be performed for purposes of mounting necessary equipment. Further, any devices used in such a solution may have to be configured prior to shipment, or at an early stage of assembly with at least some type of identification such as a pre-configured serial number or identifying token.